Fools of Fate
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: Sonic is an all time top spy in the spy agency. A Mission? No problem. Danger? Awesome. A Damsel in distress? Even better. ...So, what makes his next damsel different from all the others?
1. Boring as Heck

Here's another story that I didn't finish, but for some strange reason feel like sharing it….

* * *

Have you ever met someone that has changed your life forever? Have you ever wished for a life that was exciting and somehow you got it? Well I, Amy Rose, have experienced both of those things. My life was full of disappointment and boring as heck… at least it was until a certain person and necklace changed it.

Looking at the rain drop onto the window I close my eyes and the flashbacks start to form.

* * *

Running through the crowd of people, my heart raced. Darn my alarm clock for waking me up so late! I could have promised that I had set it for 10:00 but it woke me up at 10:30 and I need to catch the bus before it left at 10:40.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" I shouted breathlessly through the crowd of people

Looking at my clock I panic. It read 10:38. Oh my gosh, I don't think I'm going to make it! I turned a corner to see the bus stop in the distance.

"Yes! Yes!" I smile

I stopped at the bus stop and sat down, catching my breath. A guy to my left looked at me and I smile nervously.

"Are you okay?" said the man. He was wearing a heavy coat with a brown hat to match. I looked at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain so I could understand his reason for wearing such a coat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Looking at the man more closely I realize that he was actually a hedgehog. A blue hedgehog. It's been a long time since I've seen someone of my kind of species. I looked at the road to see the bus pulling up to the curve. We both started to board the bus and I sat down on a sit closest to the door. Being a nurse sure was tiring… all my other 20 year old friends go have fun by going to the clubs but I, wanting to be a mature adult, had decided to get a job. I sigh, taking out my pink i-pod. I just wish that I had a different life…

* * *

Ring! Ring! …………… Ring! Ring!

"Hzzzmah…?" I groan, opening my eyes slightly

Ring! Ring!

Waving my hand around the table next to my bed looking for that darn alarm clock, I cover myself in the covers of my bed. After several seconds my hand finds it and I press the snooze button. I sigh. I force myself to sit up and stretch. Getting out of bed I look at the time. 11:00. I shrug before hearing the phone ring. I run downstairs at supersonic speed and picked up the phone and walked into the kitchen

"Yello?" I answer

"Don't you know how to say hello?" a female voice says

Knowing immediately who it is, I laugh "Come on Rouge. Don't you know me by now?"

She scoffed "Nevermind. Are you fully awake?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" I grabbed an apple and start throwing it up in the air and catching it

"Good, because we have a new mission. We aren't sure if it's an emergency but it's something"

I take a bite out of the apple "Sure, whatever. What's it about this time?" I said, in-between bites

"How about you come over here and find out!"

"Fine, fine" I press the hang up button and throw away the rest of my apple before running upstairs to take a shower.

I walk through the crowd listening to side conversations. I always was nosy and I tried to get as much information as I could. I heard someone shout and I look behind me to see a pink hedgehog running towards me and just before she could hit me, I quickly move out the way

"I'm sorry! Please excuse me!" she shouts looking back at the crowd. Not even knowing who she was talking to.

I shrug. The people in this down were always busy. Running through the town missing every bit of life. I laugh a little. Who am I to talk? I'm the fastest hedgehog alive. At least that's what the guys call me. I walk to the bus stop and lean against the pole. I looked around and was surprised to see the same girl, that had almost bumped into me, run in this direction. Out of breath she weakly walked over to the bench and sat down. I looked at her. Her bangs drooped over into her face and every now and then she would push them aside only to have them come back into her face again. She was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. She also wore a white headband and white sneakers to match. Around her waist was a yellow belt and she had on gold bracelets. Noticing that I was starring at her she looked at me and smiled. I could hear that her breathing was pretty heavy

"Are you okay?" I ask. Not knowing what else to say

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" she turned her attention back to the road and she stood up, starting to see the bus.

When it came we both boarded it and I walked to the back and sat down

I look around to see if anyone was following me. No one was in site. I continue walking until I came to a big metal building. I knock. After a while the door swung open and I saw a black hedgehog standing there with a gun, ready to fire.

"Yo, Shadow. It's me" I held up my hands. I wasn't really scared. Shadow always did this whenever I knocked on the door. He thought that maybe it was an enemy but I always loved to fool him even though it could cost me my life one day.

Shadow groaned "Listen, Sonic. One day I will shoot you whether I know it's you or not, so watch your back hedgehog" he stepped aside. I smile before walking in

"You say that to all your friends, don't you?"

He glared at me "What friends?"

"Ha! Very funny" we walk down the hallway and I hang up my coat along with my jacket before I press one of the tiles on the wall, opening up a secret entrance "You first, my homicidal friend"

Shadow puts the gun close to my face "Watch it hedgehog" I decided that I had made enough jokes on him for today. I nod and he enters. I soon follow and the elevator immediately takes us down to the secret base. We walk out of the elevator and it then gets covered by the wall again.

"Come on, let's go. They've been waiting for you" Shadow walked ahead of me, disappearing around a corner. I ran after him. Agents were roaming around the building, waving at me as I passed. There were many projects being done and several rooms in which they were being done in. The metal walls sparkled from the light being released from the ceiling lights. I screeched to a stop as I reached my destination. I entered the room to see Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and our leader Professor Pickle waiting for me.

"Sonic, nice of you to finally show up" Rouge said. I sat down next to her

Rouge the bat. Age 26. She was very useful in our missions due to her ability to fly. She seemed to always flirt with Knuckles and Shadow but I didn't know, none the less care, about which one she truly liked. She was the color white and her attire changed everyday

"Is it really a surprise? This is normal for him" Knuckles chuckled

Knuckles the echidna. Age 24. Knuckles was known for his short temper and strength. I still haven't figured out if he has any feelings for Rouge but I try not to get too deep into that love triangle. His color was red.

"Next time he comes I'm not answering the door" Shadow mumbled, I laughed

Shadow the hedgehog. Age 26. He had about the same speed I did and his shoes were the main cause for this. He was the color black with red tips on his quills. He doesn't show any emotion for Rouge, and I think it'll probably stay that way

"Yeah, one day Shadow might actually commit murder on Sonic" Tails laughed, Shadow glared at him and Tails immediately stopped, looking away

Tails "Miles" Prower. Age 16. Tails could fly just like Rouge but he was mostly here on the team for his brains. He would make the gadgets and form the plans. Of course, with the help of Professor Pickle. He was an orangish, yellow and had two tails, which is where his nickname came from. He was not only the brains of the agency, but also my little brother. I mean a friendship type of little brother.

"Listen guys, let's be serious. We might have a global emergency on our hands" the voice of Professor Pickle boomed through the room and everyone became quiet

Professor Pickle. Age… well, he hasn't told anyone that, but my guess is around the 50's. Professor Pickle is a human instead of an animal. He is the leader of the organization and so far has been a good one. Tails really looks up to Professor Pickle and always offers to help him in the missions. But, just like his name, the man is weird.

"Everyone pay close attention to the hologram that is about to show" he said, placing a box on the table in front of us

We all gathered around the table and a hologram necklace appeared from the box

"It's beautiful" Rouge commented. Her eyes fixed on the green emerald hanging from the necklace. She always was a sucker for jewelry.

"So, what does a necklace with a piece of rock hanging from it have to do with anything?" I ask, starting to lose interest. Professor P just chuckled

"That's always like you, Sonic. Always wanting to get to the chase" he sighed "For a couple of years, this necklace has been a piece of display of the local museum. But recently scientist have found a few studies on the history of this necklace, and they have come to conclude that this necklace might have powers unknown to mankind"

My interest started to rise up again. I look at the necklace more closely. It didn't look like it had any kind of power… Professor P probably noticed the sense of disbelief in my face expression and smiled

"Don't let its looks trick you. I believe that this necklace is more than what it seems"

Shadow shrugged

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" asked Shadow

"Yeah, and are they maybe giving it away?" Rouge made a sly smile and Knuckles rolled his eyes

"I want one of you guys to go get the necklace and come back here. If that necklace does have powers we don't want it getting into the wrong hands…" he looked at me "And since you live the closest to it, Sonic, I chose you"

I sighed "What? Are we playing pokemon now?" I place my hands behind my head and smile

Tails laughed and Professor P just groaned

"Don't mess with my patients today, Sonic" he warned

"Okay, I'll go" I start walking out the door

"Wait! I just remembered something!" Professor P shouted. I turn around and face him "Legend also states that there is a chosen one who is supposed to unite with the necklace. It doesn't describe or say who but the chosen one could be in this town"

Rouge grinned "Maybe it's moi! I would do anything to get that necklace" her mind started to wonder

"Whatever. I'm on it. See ya kids!" I salute them before running out

* * *

I looked through the clip board of patients waiting to get checked up. I saw a shadow cast over me and I turned around to see Doctor Jones smiling at me. Doctor Jones was a 40 year old mongoose and he was always nice to me. He would help me with my job and it's probably because of him that I haven't gotten fired yet…

"Hey Amy. Who's my next client?"

I smile back at him. Looking at the clip board I say "Um… Ms. Sunny. She claims she might have signs of breast cancer"

"Oh" he chuckled a bit "This might be a job for Mrs. Kelly, Amy. I kind of need my patients"

Noticing my mistake I flip through the pages of the clip board "I-I'm so sorry!" my face turned my red. He put a hand on my shoulder

"It's okay, Amy. You're still trying to get the hang of this"

I nod and grin. He was always so nice no matter how annoying I was. He took the clip board from me

"You know, Amy… we don't have many patients today and I have all the nurses I need so, I was thinking of giving you the rest of the day off"

I stare at him for a while before a big smile started to spread across my face

"Are you serious?!" I shriek

"100%"

"Oh, thank you so much Doctor Jones!" I hug him before I hang up my hat on the hook beside the door. I wave to him and exit out the door.

I start humming a song as I walk down the sidewalk. Since the rest of the day I didn't have to work I wanted to do something interesting… but nothing seemed to stand out. All my friends were ether working or out of town, the only movies at the theater were rated R and I hate rated R movies, and no clubs were open in the afternoon. I look at the ground. Another boring day. I sigh. I guess I should be grateful of the life that I have, because I know that I have the sweet life compared to some others… God has blessed me well, but I still can't help but complain about my life being boring.

I was just about to make up my mind to go home until I bumped into something hard. With a shout of pain I fell to the ground and rubbed my head. I looked up to see that I had ran into a pole.

"Figures" I whisper "That teaches me to never walk with my head down…"

I looked higher to see a brown sign that had in big white letters "Check out the museum! You won't regret it!" Well, one of the reasons why this caught my attention was because it didn't have some kind of cheesy joke that came with it, and the second reason was because it seemed like I had to be there. The sign really attracted my attention for some reason. I didn't know why but following my motto, "Go with the Flow", I stood up and started walking towards the museum.

I enter the museum and sigh. Why was I here? Even I didn't know the answer but I start wondering around the museum. A few old potteries here, some pictures of old people there, and every now and then I would see bones of dinosaurs. I have to admit that they were pretty amazing but nothing seemed to pop out at me. Of course I wasn't being literal…

I walk around the museum with my hands behind my back. The brown walls of the building even looked a little old as if the building itself was a part of history, which probably it was. Suddenly I came to see a crowd of people in front of an exhibit. There was a spokes person talking to them. I quietly sneak over there and stand on my tippy- toes to maybe get a glace of what they were looking at.

"We have now come to the part of our tour to where we look at the ancient artifacts of jewelry"

Cool. I always did like to browse through a couple of jewelry every now and then. I started to here and couple of "Oh"s and "Awes" but everyone was blocking my way so I couldn't see anything.

"This is the most popular of our ancient jewelry. The Emerald Eyes. This beautiful necklace was named this mostly because the green emerald on it is the same color of the eyes of someone with emerald eyes"

I start to smile. My friends always tell me that my eyes are emerald but I always thought of them as just green… but I guess it was the same thing.

"The history of this necklace is still very unclear but there is a legend that this necklace might have secret powers" the lady started to walk off "Let's continue our tour with looking at the magnificent dinosaur bones" the crowd started to follow her and I could finally see the necklace in a glass container on top of a wooden table. I walked over there and looked at it. The green emerald glistened by the sun's rays creeping through the window behind it. There was no doubt about it. The necklace was beautiful, and the emerald did kind of look like my eyes. I strange feeling started to come over me…. I started to get the feeling that I needed that necklace. I started to crave it. I turned around and, hoping that the feeling would subside, walked away.

"Amy…"

I turned around. No one was there.

"Um… hello?"

"Amy...take the necklace…" After so many trips to the therapist, I knew that I wasn't mental but this was creepy. I knew that what I heard was a voice but it was very faint and distant.

"No! T-That'll be stealing! And...who are you?"

Was I going insane? Without thinking my feet started taking me back to the necklace

"Amy…"

Suddenly I felt self-control start to leave my body

"Amy… take me….!"

My hand reached out towards the glass

"W-What's going on?!"

I grab my arm with my other arm trying to pull back but it didn't do any good. My hand touched the glass and the necklace started to glow. It went from a dark green to a bright yellow and it became too blinding for me to see. My body tensed up, my feet were frozen in place, and fear was all that I had.

In what seemed like eternity, the light stop. I slowly opened my eyes. I look at myself. My body was in one piece. I looked at my hands. All fingers were there and I was able to control them. I sigh in relief only to find that the necklace wasn't in the case. I gasp. Where was it? Did someone steal it while I was sidetracked? I looked at the floor to see if it had fell out only to feel something around my neck. I touch it… I gasp… The necklace was around my neck. The necklace was fastened and tightened around my neck! How? I don't know! But it was there!

I look around to see if anyone has noticed yet. No one seemed to. I try to unfasten the necklace but it didn't unlock. I tried again…. Nothing. I even went so far as to trying to pull the necklace off. It didn't even show any signs of breaking. I was about to go to the officials until I heard someone scream. I slowly turned around to see a green hedgehog standing there with three others. He had on a black coat, unzipped, blue jeans and green and black sneakers.

"Okay. If you guys give me what I want, no one gets hurt!" he shouted, everyone was silent. His eyes looked around the place until… he saw me. His eyes showed a little confusion but he walked closer to me. I stepped back but was stopped by the glass case that the necklace was in. The other three followed him. Finally, he was about 1 foot away from me.

"Okay girly, give me the necklace and you might live"

I clenched the emerald on the necklace "I can't…"

He grabbed my arm and squeezed it.

"Give the necklace to me" his voice was low and harsh. I tried to break from his grasp but he held me tight. His blues eyes staring at me gave me the chills.

"You can't have it! Now, let me go! You're hurting me!"

He pushed me and I stumbled onto the ground. He snapped his fingers and one of his three henchmen came up. He was a tall, large, purple walrus. He had some kind of device covering one of his eyes and some parts of his arms. He looked slow but very powerful.

"Boomer. Change her mind for me" the green hedgehog said, putting on a pair a sun glasses

The walrus, I mean… Boomer ran towards me

Not knowing what else to do, I scream and close my eyes

* * *

AMY, NOES!


	2. You're Something Else

The first chapter was better….

But this is the last one I made

* * *

Man, this is boring! I've asked all the questions I could and the only answers I've gotten are "The legend could be true", "I don't know", and "What the heck are you talking about?"

I turned around and started to walk towards the door until I saw a green hedgehog bust through them. He was occupied by three other people. A chipmunk, a fox, and a walrus. I growl. Scourge. And his other companies Alicia, Fiona, and Boomer. What were they doing here? Could it be about the necklace? I stand behind someone so that they wouldn't notice me.

"Okay. If you guys give me what I want, no one gets hurt!" he shouted

I had always hated Scourge. He always considered that by violent actions everything was easier to get. Professor P's agency had a lot of enemies but Scourge and his team were by far the strongest. I saw Scourge walk up to a pink hedgehog. I gasp. It was that girl that I met on the street and bus stop. What did she have to do with any of this? I walked closer so I could make out what they were saying. I heard Scourge say something to her that made her clenched the necklace… that was around her neck? What was the necklace doing around her neck? Was she trying to steal it? I hated it when I had so many questions in my head that I didn't know the answer to…

I saw Scourge grab her arm and he was holding it pretty tight. Out of nowhere he shoved her and she fell to the ground. Boomer stepped forward and she screamed.

"And here is where I come in" I whisper

Boomer ran up to her, about to grab her until I did a spin attack on him. He lost his balance for a second but soon regained it

"Sonic?! Ugh! I should have known that you would be here!" Scourge shouted it rage

"Sorry Scourge, but you're not getting your hands on this girl"

"Boomer, kill him! Don't hold back!"

Boomer aimed his laser at me and fired. Piece of cake! I quickly move out the way and picked up the girl. I ran as fast as I could out the door, even though I knew that Scourge could easily catch up.

"W-What are you doing?" the girl asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. It felt like she was choking me.

"I'm saving you!" I glanced behind me to see Scourge catching up

"Saving me?! From who?!"

"From the guys who are trying to kill you!"

Scourge ran to my side and the girl squeezed my neck tighter

"Give me the girl, Sonic!"

I looked ahead. I had three options. Ether I run through the crowd and kill a few people along the way. Run in the street and risk getting hit by a car. Or, run underground in the subway and risk getting hit by a train. I sigh. No matter which one I picked, someone might get killed. Looking at the street I smile.

"Come and catch me, punk!" taking a sharp right turn I enter the street.

Screams and honks filled the air, but that didn't stop Scourge or me. Dodging cars, we continued our little tag game.

"What are you doing?! You're going to get us killed!" once again, the girl screamed

I rolled my eyes. I always tried to be polite to girls but no one said that I had to think polite thoughts about them. I make another turn and I hide behind a broken down car. Don't ask me why it was there…

"Listen, that green hedgehog is trying to KILL you. What don't you understand about that?" I whisper

"I don't understand the fact that you are saving me! I don't even know you!" she shouted, I covered her mouth. She grabs my hand and tries to pull it away but I held on, peeking around the car.

"Up here, hedgehog" a female voice said from above us. We both looked up to see a red fox on top of an apartment, smiling at us.

"Sorry Fiona, but we can't stay!" I picked up the girl again and started to run, Fiona running close behind us.

I felt a vibrate in my jacket pocket. I looked to see that it was my phone and holding the girl in one hand I grabbed it with the other.

"Yello?" I said, looking behind me to see Scourge and Fiona still chasing me

"Sonic, are you running?" it was Knuckles

"Let's think Knuckles. Do I sound like I'm out of breath?" I smiled, knowing that that would push his nerves

"Shutup Sonic. I'm trying to be nice to you" his voice started to raise

"So, why'd you call? I'm kind of busy here!"

The girl looked behind us and panicked

"Could you focus on one thing, please?!" she shouted in my ear. I groaned and tried to ignore her

"Is there someone with you, Sonic?"

"Knuckles, if you hear a voice then that would be a yes!"

For a while there was no answer "Hello?" Scourge ran in front of me and I stopped. I turned around only to find that I was blocked by Fiona. I glared at them.

"Sonic, you know that I've been learning to control my anger. Don't ruin it!" Knuckles finally spoke up "Now, what is going on?"

"I'm kind of in trouble here, I'm gonna have to get back to ya" I turned off my phone and placed it in my pocket

"Okay Sonic, give us the girl" Fiona held out her hand

"You can have her" the girl looked at me and surprise was the face expressions of Scourge and Fiona

"What?!" she shrieked

I sighed "Let me rephrase that. You can have her if you can reach her" I gathered my strength and threw her into the air as high as I could

"Whaaa!!" she screamed

While she was in the air I ran towards Fiona. She aimed for my stomach but I blocked her with my fist. I grabbed her and threw her into the wall of a building. I heard footsteps from behind me and I sensed that Scourge was coming towards me. I turned around and tried to kick him, but he dunked. His fist started to come towards my face but I blocked it with my hand.

"Aaahhh!" I looked up to see that the girl was about to hit the ground. I jumped over Scourge and caught her just in time. Scourge was about to kick me but I sat down the girl and punched him. He fell to the ground and groaned.

"Thanks for the party but it's time for us to leave!" I ran off with the astonished girl in my hands and headed towards the base

* * *

"Let me go!" I cried, hitting this complete stranger on his stomach. What had happened?! I was just taken away by this stranger and now I can't get away from him

"Would you stop hitting me?! I'm trying to help you"

"Help me?! I don't know you! Now let me go!"

"Fine!"

He let go of me and I dropped to the ground. He continued walking and I stared at him. Surprised that he would do that to me. My anger rose and I stood up. "Hey!" I shouted, stomping over to him. "How dare you just drop me like that!"

He didn't say anything. He just looked ahead and continued walking. I grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Are you listening to me?!"

He pulled his arm away from me "You're really annoying, do you know it?" was all he said before walking off again.

I couldn't believe it. I have NEVER, I repeat NEVER, have met a guy so… so rude and impulsive! I stand there with my arms crossed and soon the hedgehog stopped and looked at me

"Come on" he said

"I'm not going with you!" I turned around and started to walk off. I didn't hear any footsteps so I figured that he had left. I looked back and saw no one there. I sighed and looked back only to come face to face with him again. I screamed and took several steps back.

"But how- you- when-?!" I stuttered. He only chuckled

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. Also known as the fastest hedgehog alive. Nice to meet you"

I looked at him for a while and a thought hit me

"You were that guy at the bus stop!"

He nodded "Now, follow me"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I need that piece of rock hanging from your neck"

I looked at the necklace, remembering my predicament.

"No! You probably want it for something evil like those others!"

His face became serious "I promise that I won't hurt the necklace…" he sighed "And if you don't annoy me too much I won't hurt you, ether"

"Why should I trust you, I just met you. And you haven't been nice to me since!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He started to walk, dragging me along

"Let go of my hand, stranger!"

He grinned

"Stranger? Ha! Very well"

* * *

Bursting through the doors of the base room I saw everyone talking around the table. First they looked at me, then the girl that I was holding with my hand. I could tell that she was trying to get away but I held on to her tight

"Sonic! We thought that you were attacked" Rouge said, she glanced at the pink hedgehog.

I dragged the girl with me as I walked over to everyone

"Well, I was but luckily I got away. But sadly I couldn't get away from this annoying girl"

Professor P gave me a glare. Knowing what he wanted me to do I let go of the girl. She snatched her hand away from mine and crossed her arms. I turned around to face her and we glared at each other

"We are very sorry for that," Professor P smiled nervously, walking over to the girl "Sonic isn't the nicest boy around" he laughing and I rolled my eyes

She unfolded her arms and smiled at the Professor, shaking his hand

"Thank you, at least someone is nice around here" she continued to look at the Professor but I knew that she was referring to me.

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and Shadow walked over to me

"Um Sonic, who is she and why does she have the necklace around her neck?" Tails whispered to me

I sighed "I don't know. I just found her at the museum with the necklace"

"She might be annoying you but you didn't have to drag her into the room like that, Big Blue" Rouge said

"How else was I suppose to get her here?" I asked, Rouge sighed

"Please, tell us you name" said Professor P

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose" the smile on her face seemed like it could brighten anyone's day

"Nice to meet you Ms. Rose. I'm Professor Pickle, but everyone calls me Professor P" he pointed to Rouge "This is Rouge the bat"

Rouge walked over to… Amy, and shook her hand "Hi there, darling. Nice to have you here"

"This is Knuckles the echidna, and next to him is Tails the fox" continued Professor P

They waved at her and she waved back. I groaned. She acted so sweet that it was starting to disgust me.

"And the black hedgehog there is Shadow"

Shadow just looked at her and she looked at him uneasily

"And last but not least is Sonic but of course you've already met him"

Her smile vanished when she saw me and I looked at the ground.

"You're probably wanting to know why my agent brought you here"

"Agent?"

"Yes, this is a secret agent base," Professor P pointed to all of us "And these are some of my agents"

Amy looked around the room and smiled

"Serious? This is so cool. I never thought that I could ever see such a thing!"

Wow, did she look amazed…

Professor P offered Amy a chair "Please sit down Miss Rose and I'll explain everything"

* * *

"So, I'm the long lost owner of the necklace…?" I looked down at the necklace. This was starting to become a little intense for me. Was I meant to be with this necklace? If so then, that was a new twist for me. It sounded more like "fairy book" material than "modern day".

"Yes, and it is very important that it must be kept safe"

"But why me?" It was all very confusing. I mean, it could have been anyone… right?

Mr. P shrugged.

"I guess it was your destiny"

"Destiny…." I repeated. The word echoed through my head. I don't know why but that word appealed to me in a way.

"Man, what would I give to wear a necklace like that" Rouge stared at the emerald in awe. I giggled

"I would let you wear it, but for some reason it won't come off" I pulled on it to show them my point

Tails gazed at it. He seemed very fascinated with the whole thing. Unlike me, who was deep down, freaking' out.

"Interesting…"

"If it's stuck to her neck, how are we going to get it off?" Shadow asked, his emotionless face stared at the emerald hanging from my neck.

"I guess we can always cut her head off" Sonic said, twirling a pencil around in his hand

I glared at him. Why was he so mean to me? And more importantly… why did I care? No matter. I DON'T care. Without thinking I looked at his eyes. They were green. Light green. I could fill emotion come over me. My dad had light green eyes, and I had loved them every since. It seemed like the only thing I had left of him… He glanced at me and I quickly turned away.

"Don't worry, we're not going to do that "Knuckles looked at Sonic and he shrugged. I was relieved that they weren't actually going to listen to Sonic.

"There's some information about the necklace in my library, but it might take a little while for me to find it. I hope you don't mind Miss Rose" Mr. P said. I smiled at him, I felt respect from him just calling me by "Miss".

"It's fine. I can wait"

"Good. While Tails and I go find that book, Rouge can keep you company"

I glanced at Rouge and she winked at me.

"Okay"

With a nod, Tails and Mr. P left the room. Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic left also, leaving me and Rouge alone.

"Knuckles is the strongest on the team and helps out a lot. He' s a big hothead but he's still pretty sweet" she smiled at the very thought of him.

"Oh, do you like him?" I asked, getting interested. Not many people realize that I am a true romantic. I always fantasize about meeting the perfect guy, on a perfect day, and then go on an amazing date. Fireworks will spark, wedding bells would ring, and love would fill the air. I know, kind of lame, but you can't blame a girl for dreaming.

"Kind of, but then sometimes he gets really gullible so I don't really know… Anyway," she started off, changing the subject " Tails is 16 and is the brains of the team. He might look small but he is really bright"

"Wow…" This started to seem like one of the "Secret Agent" movies I've seen so often. Kid geniuses, agents, and a mystery waiting to be uncovered.

"And that black hedgehog you saw was Shadow"

"He seems sad all the time"

"Well, not sad just quiet. He keeps to himself a lot but he's really cute" Rouge smiled

"So, you like him as well?"

"Yeah…" Rouge blushed

"That is SO cute! It's like a love triangle! Do they like you back?"

"Knuckles, who knows. Shadow, not a clue"

We both laughed. The thought of Shadow reminded me of Sonic, since they looked alike, and I stopped laughing. I didn't know why, but the way Sonic treated me affected me so much. Rouge noticed that something was up and looked at me

"What's wrong, Amy?"

"……Is Sonic always so rude to people?"

Rouge sighed. She gave me a sympathetic look and patted my shoulder.

"Don't let Sonic's rotten attitude get to you. He'll get over it and then you'll see how funny and nice he is"

"Nice? Wow, after meeting him today I didn't think he knew what that word meant…" Rouge laughed a little before becoming serious again.

"Just trust me. After you get to know him better you'll see what I mean"

"Okay Rouge, I'll trust you…." I looked outside the window, wondering what would happen next

* * *

I walked back in our meeting room along with everyone else. The professor called us back about 3 minutes after he sent us out, but that wasn't really a surprise. Tails and the professor don't take a long time to hatch ideas. Everyone sat around the table and somehow I ended up sitting next to Amy. That was the only seat left and I wasn't very happy about that. By the look of Amy's face, she seemed to feel the same way. I looked at the table and began to draw images with my fingers.

"After much searching, Tails and I have found that the necklace, otherwise known as "The Emerald Eyes", was originally found in the city of Amethyst. The legend states that The Emerald Eyes' greatest power lies there," he gave me a smile "and you guys can see where I'm going with this"

"So, what's the plan?" Shadow's voice was hinted with annoyance

Tails came walking in with several gadgets and handed them to the professor. He thanked him before taking a gun.

"I want you…" he pointed the gun at Amy. She flinched and held on to Rouges arm. Rouge whispered something to her and she giggled. I groaned… "to go with…" he searched the room for a bit. Every now and then he would give me a sly smile. I had a bad feeling.

Finally he pointed the gun in my direction and said "Amy, I want you and Sonic to go to Amethyst"

"What?!" we both slammed our hands on the table and looked at him in panic.

Knuckles snickered and I wanted to kick him. "Um… professor… can I talk to you for a sec?" I forced a smile on my face before dragging him outside. My blood was boiling and I was trying my hardest to control myself.

"What's the problem, Sonic?" he smiled at me "You seem a little tense" his wrinkled hands touched my shoulder and I pushed it aside.

"You know perfectly well what the problem is. How can you pair me up with her?!" I whispered harshly. He chuckled before searching the details of the gun he was holding.

"Oh Sonic, I really don't believe that you hate her that much. You just met her"

I opened my mouth to say something but he instantly handed me the gun.

"Sonic…" he placed his hand back onto my shoulder "remember that contract that you signed when you became an agent?"

I nodded. "It was the longest piece of paper I've seen in my life" he gave me a smile

"And do you remember section C, Roman numeral VII?"

There was so much on the paper that I could barely remember where I signed. "Um… no"

"Well, to sum it all up into something that you could understand…" he took the gun away from me and I glared at him. He always made things "easy" for me. As if he didn't think that I could amount to a higher level of thinking. Even if I proved that I was 10 times smarter than ol- Knucklehead he would still treat me the same. It was really irritating me. "..The section says that "whatever the leader demands will be done no matter what the cause or mission". So…," I could already tell where he was going with this…

"I'm leader, this is the mission, and I'm demanding for you to go with Miss Rose to complete this mission" he gave me a look of satisfaction, knowing that he has already won this argument.

"Whatever…" I turned around and could hear him chuckle slightly before I walked back into the room

"So are you guys ready?" Tails handed me a brown backpack filled with gadgets that he thought that I might need

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we have everything. Can we go now?"

"Not quite yet" the Professor walked over to me and shoved a map into my backpack "That's a map to guide you into the temple of Amethyst. That's where the legend states the necklace's power lies"

I sighed. My feet were itching to just take off and run but all this conversation was holding me back.

"Yes okay. Map, gadgets, information. I'm ready to leave!" I was about to head out the door until Tails poked my arm. I sighed, knowing that I had been caught

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sonic?" Tails smiled before pointing to Amy, who was still talking to Rouge. I swear, there was nothing more annoying than waiting on a girl.

"Nope, I think I have everything!" I tried to make it out the door, but Tails grabbed my arm and pulled me back in

"Come on Sonic, you don't have to be scared of her. After all she's just a girl" Tails winked at Professor P and they both laughed. I knew that they were making fun of what had happened to me before… A few years back, a couple of the agents were playing spin the bottle and it came to a full stop on me. They dared me to kiss Rouge and… I panicked. I just couldn't do it. It wasn't like I had a crush on her or anything it's just that I had chickened out. Ever since then, every time I meet a girl some of the agents would make a remark about it.

"Would you quit making a comment about that?! I WAS NOT scared!"

"Oh, right. Whatever you say, Sonic" Knuckles laughed. When did he get in the conversation?!

After finally realizing that I was waiting for her, Amy ran over to where we were and smiled sheepishly

"Sorry about that. Rouge was just explaining a few things"

I turned towards the professor and gave him a glare

"I deserve a raise…"

* * *

Yes, you do Sonic. Yes, you do….


	3. Pride

As I exited the building, I sighed. All that was happening to me at this very moment was a lot to take in on such a short notice. My emotions weren't really of disappointment, though. I was actually thrilled. My long waiting and complaining about having a boring life must have drove God up the wall. He must being giving me this wonderful opportunity to shut me up, but I'm fine with that. I promise never to complain about my life being too boring ever again, if this just turns out the way I would like for it to. This is truly a miracle. I went from nurse to accompanying a secret agent, all in one day. That has got to be a new record.

After taking in a couple of deep breaths, I look at Sonic. He is about a couple of feet away from me, and isn't really doing much. He's just standing there, looking off into the unknown abyss of the city. Not wanting this mission to go on in total silence, I think of something to say.

"So…Nice weather we're having, right?"

Okay, lame, I know. But what else was I supposed to say? _Hey, I really love the way you're treating me like a piece of leftover trash. Would you like to be friends now?_

Not in a lifetime.

He looks at me, trying to study my face expression. My smile must have looked fake, because I could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah. Finger numbing cold does wonders on a place" and with that he started to walk off

I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic response. Okay, so if you don't succeed the first time, try again.

"So…?" I inch my way over to him

"…so, what?" he asked, still looking ahead

There was silence, and I fumbled for the right thing to say. I didn't really depict on what I was supposed to say after finally grabbing his attention, mostly because I didn't think I WOULD be able to grab his attention.

"Well?"

"So, um, well… are you single?"

Are you single? ARE YOU SINGLE?! HOLY CRAP, did those words come out of my mouth? I was looking to make conversation with the guy not try to scare him off! Oh my gosh, I was never good at this kind of stuff. Even my friends back at home tell me to keep my mouth shut when they meet new people, because I would say or ask the stupidest things.

Note to self: Find duck tape, pronto.

I try to keep my face relaxed; hoping that maybe he wouldn't figure out that it was a total mistake in asking him that question. Just look cool, not too freaked. Deep breaths, Amy. Calm, collected and—

"…If we want to catch the train, we need hurry…" he sighed, before picking up his pace to soon end up being more than a yard away from me

--Screwed. Nice going Amy you frightened him. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Do something! Catch this fish before he gets away!

"Sonic, wait. I-I didn't mean to--!"

"Amy"

"…Yeah?"

"…Let's save the conversation for when we get to the train station"

"Oh…okay…"

I sighed. I was never good at fishing anyway…

* * *

An hour of pure silence trudged by before we were able to see the train station in the distance. Thank you, God. This was agony. How was I supposed to get along with this guy? I knew that I didn't hate him, but every time I wanted to talk to him it felt like I was pulling a dozen cars. It was so hard to get a word across to him, because of the sinking fear of messing it up. I already split my chances in half with the unnecessary question I blurted out earlier, but the other half was still remaining. I had a couple of chances to pick up the pieces before putting them back together again. If Rouge was able to experience that nice, caring, humorous Sonic then surely I could…

Sonic had motioned to me to sit down in the waiting area so he could buy the tickets, and I obeyed without hesitation. Maybe if I listened to him more, he would realize that I was trying to call truths. Yeah, that was a start. So, I waited there patiently, trying to figure more ways to make it up to him. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized that Sonic had already returned, and was now picking up his backpack.

"The train comes in about 20 minutes so we have enough time to grab something to eat if you're hungry…"

I responded with a nod and jump up "Sure, I'm famished" I gave him a smile and he gave me a stare, but I try not to flinch. If I panic for one second, he'll think that maybe this was all an act (not that he doesn't already).

We stay in this position for a while, which to me seems more like 20 minutes, before he gives up letting out a heavy sigh. He took out his wallet and walked towards the nearest store, and I finally breath. I hadn't even noticed that I was holding my breath, but it must have been about almost a minute, because I started to witness a state of vertigo. I regained myself quickly, though. Not wanting to keep Sonic waiting, but there was always this question that seemed to tug at my nerves every now and then…

Why was I trying so hard to make it up to Sonic?

Wasn't HE the one that was so rude to me when we first met? And yet, I'm the one trying to become friends. If this was anyone else, I would make them bow down to me before becoming friends with them. Why was he all of a sudden so different, in a way that I couldn't describe? Was it the fact that he was a secret agent? Boy, I hope not. I don't want to become that shallow. But there is one thing that makes me the most annoyed about this. All the anger I had towards him not too long ago seemed to have melted away. Why? Heck would I know.

_Is it maybe the fact that you long to see his smile? Do you wish to experience the sensation you get at a smile from him?_

I jump for a second at the voice. Was someone talking to me? I must have looked like a retard twirling around for several minutes to find the source of the voice, no one was there. Well, of course people were there, but no one seemed to be talking to me. It sounded so distant yet so very close. It was like I could touch it, yet get nowhere near it all at the same time. So wise, yet still childish. What the heck? Even in my head that made no sense.

"W-what are you talking about?" I found myself asking the question out loud, like I was talking to someone that only I could see.

_Come in touch with… your true feelings… Amy. It's the only way… that you will be able to survive this…_

Survive? Survive what? No one said anything about the worry of surviving… THIS. What was THIS, anyway? Had I suddenly checked into a riddle book?

_I don't have much…time. Just go…after…your…true…feelings…_

The voice left and it felt like it had left with a part of me. It felt as if I had just awaken from a troublesome sleep. My heart was pounding and my head was aching. I groaned at the sudden pain.

"Amy?"

And just like that, I was snapped back into reality.

"Are you in wonderland or something…?"

My head snapped up and I could see Sonic staring at me. He was holding a sandwich in his hands and was a couple inches away from me, considering that the table we were sitting at was small…

Wait. I could have promised that when the voice came that I was still in the waiting area. I stare blankly at Sonic, trying to figure out what had happed.

"H-How did I get over here?"

He cocked his eyebrow and gave me a puzzled look "What are you talking about? You walked over here, right? By the time I had ordered my food you had already found a seat, eating a salad…"

I looked down to find that indeed there was a salad in the plate in front of me.

Okay, I've lost it. Must have been lack of sleep or something, but I was totally losing it. It was probably the fact that I was just minutes away to becoming tens-to- thousands of miles away from my home.

"…Sonic, when does the train get here?" I asked quickly, hoping to change the subject. I knew that if I told Sonic about the voice, he would think of me as psychotic. We were already at a bad start; I didn't want it to be worse by him thinking that I was crazy, so I decide to keep it to me self for now.

He looks at his watch "In a little bit, but it's probably best if we start heading over there now"

I nod and get up to throw away the leftovers of "my salad", believing that after a well earned nap on the train I'd become sane in the mind again…

* * *

Nicely done Mr. P.

When he said that he was going to make arrangements for us to ride a train, I was already setting my death bed. Not only were they slow, but some people just insist not to take baths, but this train wasn't so bad. Sure, it was slow, but at least everyone decided to take a shower before entering. I look out the window and sighed. The colors of the trees, the sky, and grass were melding into each other and I was trying so hard to restrain myself from just jumping out there. What I wouldn't give to be out there, running in the wind, feeling the adrenaline going through my veins. If anyone were to ask me what kept me going through life, my first answer would be running. It was my life-support. Always had been, always will be.

My eyes slowly drift over to the sleeping hedgehog leaning against the window frame.

"She sure did pass out quickly" I bite my bottom lip, trying to kill the smile that was trying to creep up onto my face.

I sighed, before flipping through the supplies in the backpack that Tails assigned me. Yeah, all the stuff that I was going to need was in there. A rope, flashlight, a gun, a book, money---wait. I grabbed the book out of the backpack, and look at it before smiling.

Figures.

I myself hate reading, but Tails on the other hand loved it. About everyday he would find a way to get a book and me into the same room together. He is always so determined to get me to read more than 3 pages, because that's usually the amount of pages I read before calling the book "dull".

"_Come on Sonic, books are like portable adventures! You love adventures, right?"_

"_Of course I do Tails, but I'd rather feel the excitement than read about it! Books are for people who never had and never will experience a __**real**__ adventure"_

"_Hey! I resent that remark!"_

I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud at the past arguments we had about the reading of books. Why was Tails so determined to get me into reading? Seriously, what was so great about it…?

I twist the book around in my hand, examining every inch of it. I must have looked like I had never seen a book before, but it surely did feel that way. The last time I touched a book was who knows how long ago…?

For a few seconds I just look at it. I was actually considering opening it. I mean, who knows how long this train ride will be and I have to do something to keep me occupied, or else I would probably go insane. My finger hesitantly touches the cover, before opening it. Okay, step one complete. I flip to the introduction of the story and read the first two words out loud.

"Long ago…"

I am immediately became disgusted by the words. Ugh, if the first two words sounded this boring, how was the rest of the book going to be? I sigh. Do it for Tails, Sonic. Do it for Tails…

For him, I decided to force myself to continue reading.

Well, it seems to be talking about this 'great' adventure that this 'great' explorer had. I snort at this. Please, I bet that whatever this 'great' explorer has been through, I can top that by a billion.

I continue to read, but I could help but realize that there was this faint sound next to me. I look up and sigh. It was so hard to concentrate on something so boring, that I'd give anything to get out of it. I look for the source of the sound, but then mentally slap myself once realizing that it was the sound of Amy's breathing…

…her soft, serene breathing. It was so peaceful. She was so peaceful. There were no annoying arguments among us, no glares, and no awkward silences. Just peace, and that's the way I liked it.

"Now if only she'd stay that way during the whole trip…" I joke, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty with saying that. Not only that, but I was starting to feel really guilty about the way I had treated her. Of course, I had a lot pride at the moment and knew that I was probably never gonna have the guts to actually say sorry to her about it…

But, I could tell that she was trying to call it truths between us. She went from acting like a brat, to being pretty decent, even though the question about me being single was way more than a little awkward. Besides, why would she even care? It was clear that she was just asking me random question to make conversation, which reminds me that I have to give her some pointers about that.

I sighed, before I placed the book back into the backpack. The talk would have to wait, because my legs were starting to cramp up. I wasn't meant to stay still this long! I had to walk around. Yeah, walking around sounded really good right about now…

Or maybe I was just trying to find a good reason to stop reading.

* * *

**lol, I think he just wanted to stop reading U^^**

**ONWARD TO CHAPTER FOUR**


	4. Unexperienced Emotion

(Amy's P.O.V.)

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you look extremely glad to see me" Sonic sat down in the train seat next to me and I could notice him hiding a smile. He was right, I was glad to see him. When I saw the empty seat, I thought that he abandoned me or something.

"Yeah well, you're my only ticket to getting rid of this piece of rock." I faced the window, seeing the pink in my cheeks through the reflection. "Why do you look so happy that I was happy to see you?"

"Oh please," he groaned, not bothering to even give me a straight answer. We sat there in silence for a little bit.

"Do you know when we get off this train?" I suddenly asked.

Sonic placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm guessing another hour or so"

"What are we supposed to do when we get there?"

"Go to the 'magical' temple and get rid of the rock."

I wasn't convinced. Nothing could be that easy, right? "What about that green hedgehog that tried to attack us before?" I pressed on.

"Heh, I never thought about that. Maybe if we're lucky we'll run into him a couple of times. I mean," he snickered, "just going there wouldn't be much fun."

"I don't understand how that'd be very lucky. He could kill us." I mention.

He closes his eyes, having me wait a moment before finally replying. "Do me a favor and liven up by the time we arrive."

My cheeks puff out in anger. Ugh! What nerve! Did he _have_ to reply so impolitely to me? I wanted to yell at him, but hesitated. I suddenly felt worried and frightened. That uneasy feeling I had the first time we got on the train was coming back.

_Your adventure won't be easy. Some deplorable things are going to happen… brace yourself…, _it was that voice again.

"Brace yourself…?" I muttered

"For what?"Sonic asked, opening one eye to look at me.

I turned away from him, pretending to be mad. I hadn't even noticed that he was still awake. "Nothing that you need to know."

_Be nice, _the voice echoed in my head, making it impossible for me to ignore it.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" I whispered hoarsely.

Sonic sat up in his chair, eyeing me closely. "Amy…who are you talking to…?"

"Wha? Oh, um, forget it." Great, he probably thinks I'm insane. "I was just thinking out loud."

"You tend to do that a lot." He smirked.

After about an hour, Sonic and I were the only ones left on the train. Without the side conversations, the train was excessively quiet. It made me even more nervous.

I looked at Sonic, resisting the urge to grab his hand for comfort. He was reading some kind of book, seeming deeply engrossed in the pages. I didn't want to disturb him, but I was really just freaking out. Something bad was going to happen, and I could feel it. But I didn't know when! Or maybe…I was just being too paranoid…

"_Next Stop: Metro City" _flickered on the train's screen.

Sonic glanced up and signaled for the driver to stop at Metro City. The driver saluted him to show that he understood and took a left towards it.

"All right," he says, "looks like we'll be getting off this thing in a couple minutes."

I nodded, taking out my umbrella. The weather said it was going to rain pretty hard today and the clouds were starting to look grey. I didn't know how far we'd be walking after we get off the bus, mostly because Sonic would tell me. _The jerk. _But either way, I wouldn't want to be walking into anywhere soaked. The train stops and Sonic and I give the driver a wave goodbye as we exit with our suitcases. Well, _my_ suitcase and Sonic's bag. I bet he only has secret agent stuff in there, while I have cloths and supplies that could last me a couple months. He told me to pack light…but I'm a girl! Could you really blame me for bringing a couple twenty more items than him?

I struggle to pull my suitcase along while he's effortlessly walking with his bag, showing no signs in helping me.

I repeat: _The jerk._

"So could you please tell me where we're going?"

He looks back at me. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He grabs my suitcase and winks at me telling me to stay here before running off at top speed. Leaving me bewildered with rain starting to land on my umbrella. It didn't take long for him to come back. He clears his throat, makes a small bow with both of his hands extended outward, and says, "Shall you go first?" in the most politest tone he's used towards me since we met.

I wasn't buying it so easily.

"No way. Its dark and I don't want to be the first one kidnapped by another one of your villain friends!" I flick my hand towards him, ordering him to move. "Lead the way, I don't have all day."

He makes a very sly snicker at this and I'm ultimately regretting my last sentence.

"You want to get there fast then?" his left hand grasps around my arm. "I got ya covered."

"No, wait I meant—!"

"Too late!"

"Sonic, you-!"

My last words were lost in the wind as Sonic sped off at what seemed like a jet plane speed. I was screaming like crazy and soon lost hold of the umbrella I was holding. Everything was turned into a blur and my heart was racing. How could he enjoy this? The rush of energy… I felt like I was about to die of a heart attack! I wanted to tell him to stop but I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't even open my eyes anymore. Everything was black and all I could hear were the sounds of the rushing wind. Maybe I had black out…

Then the rush stops, and everything is silent for a while.

"Amy, we're here. You can open your eyes now."

'_You mean I was still conscious?'. _I did as he said and immediately felt a kind of sickness you'd probably get from being in a car for too long. My head was still spinning. I could barely tell where Sonic was talking to me from.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" I mumbled, both of my hands clasping over my stomach.

I hear him laugh at me, but am still unsure as to where he is.

"You'll get use to it." he laughs again and says, "Man, I wish you could see your face. Meet me at room 1512 whenever you regain balance.", then apparently leaves because I don't here anymore of his smart comments.

After a while I manage to find a couch to sit on and start to come back to my senses where I'm actually able to see the finer details of my surroundings. We were in a very fancy hotel that had an aroma of sweet vanilla and strawberries practically radiating out of the heaters. The walls were painted red, decorated with a golden colored flowery pattern that brought out the maroon color of the seats and couches. The rugs looked to be cotton and were painted with the colors of dark green, white, gold, and dark red. I couldn't help but smile a little at the similarity to my very own apartment. My mind then remembers that Sonic said to meet him in room 1512, but of course I had no idea what floor that would be on and I bet Sonic did this on purpose. I try not to think about it too much and instantly go to the front desk that looked to be entirely made of glass. The desk manager was a girl wearing a dark green uniform jacket with a light green skirt to match the carpets. She looked to be a black and brown lynx with two long braids flowing down at the back of her head. The golden name tag on the left of her uniform read 'Nicole.'

"Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled.

"Hello, I was wondering where room 1512 was."

She types something on the laptop in front of her. "Oh, are you Amy Rose?"

"Sure am."

"Alright then, you'll be rooming with a Sonic the hedgehog, correct? Here is your key and it's on floor seven."

I take the key and thank her, wanting nothing more than to be warm in a bed.

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

When Amy finally arrives with the key we both agree to spilt the room in half. After much arguing we decided on her having the bed closest to the window, with me having the one closest to the door. I think you can tell who would have the fastest exit out the room if something were to 'bust in', as she claims it. Right now I'm flipping through the channels on the television while Amy is in the bed. I'm not sure if she's sleeping but I haven't heard anything from her in a while.

"Yo Amy, you awake?"

She scoffs at me from under the covers, "If this is your way of saying you want me to get you something, then no."

"Now that you mention it, I could go for—"

"I said no…", she brings the covers over her head, indicating that this conversation was over. "I am officially asleep so talk to the wall."

"It's better company than you…" I tease.

The pocket of my jacket starts to vibrate and I immediately pull out my phone. The screen reads 'Tails'. I flip it open.

"Hey Tails, what's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Are you at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"….with Amy?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Okay good, I thought you would ditch her or something," he chuckles, "How's it going with you two?"

I make a glance at Amy to make sure she was actually sleeping.

"You say that like we're dating." I mumble.

"Oh, and would that be so terrible?"

I groan. "Seriously Tails, why'd you call?"

"Alright, alright. The professor wanted me to send you a map. You guys are suppose to go to a couple of locations before you reach Amethyst city."

"A couple of locations? That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Relax, Sonic. When I say a couple, I mean it. It's only like four stops."

I sigh. I thought this trip was going to be quick. Get in, get out, you know that type of stuff. It's not that I hate the mission, but it just seems pointless. I mean, the necklace hasn't been acting up or anything, so was it even magical? If anything the only thing it's done is force me to be teamed up with an annoying girl, that's more of a burden than a partner….

But there was nothing I could do about it so I just answer with an ill-tempered, "Fine, whatever."

I could hear a deep laugh in the background and I can instantly tell it was Knuckles.

"Don't be mad Sonic. The professor said he'll give you extra chilidogs for dinner as your payment," he then starts to laugh harder, "You know, since you said you needed a raise and everything."

I clutch the phone in anger. I was about to shout out a comeback but was abruptly smashed in the face by a red lace pillow.

"Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Of course, it was Amy.

Without thinking I grab the pillow and throw it back at her. The phone was closed when I dropped it so Knuckles was left with a satisfied victory and that pissed me off. I had half a mind to call back just to launch a series of insults at him, and the other half to just keep attacking Amy with pillows.

"What the heck man? That hurt!" I shouted.

"What the heck man? I'm trying to sleep!" she mimicked me, using a deep and stupid tone of voice to make it sound like I'm a retard or something.

"Gosh, could you be even more rude?" she threw the pillow back at me, and before I knew it we were in a pillow war. Our room was filled with the sight of red and white pillows being flown across the room. Amy was standing up now and I was crawling my way across her bed to reach her on the other side. I couldn't tell if she was screaming or laughing….and I couldn't tell when I actually started to enjoy this 'game'. Before I knew it I was laughing and grappling her to the ground, smacking her with pillows the whole time. Once I got close enough to see her face I could see that she too was laughing.

"S-Sonic! Okay…Okay! You…you win!." she was laughing and struggle so much to get out of my grasp that she could barely talk.

With her warm body being so close to mine…a sense of longing suddenly clicked inside of me.

_She looked…so cute like this._

This sudden thought scared me. But before I had time to think about anything else, the door of the room was swung open and there stood the desk manager. Her face went from a warm smile to a very flushed, embarrassed look.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I…I was going to give you something from the agency…," she stumbled, her face turning really red.

I couldn't figure out why she looked so embarrassed. It wasn't until I looked down at Amy…who was under me.

Amy and I both exchanged surprised glances at each other before I moved (practically jumped) away from her, our cheeks starting to turn rosy as well.

"N-no, no! Nothing was going on!" my eyes diverted back to Amy repeatedly, pleading for her to back me up on this.

Her hair was a mess and her light pink nightgown was so far up it was almost showing her…I turn away instantly, my cheeks burning. Oh gosh, what the hell was I thinking? My tongue is tied and my mind is franticly trying to find a way out of this.

"We were just…!"

"Wait." Amy interrupts.

She quicly stands up, fixing her nightgown and hair like we were not just caught in this awkward situation.

_Caught? Why am I using that word? It's not like we were caught doing anything…_

"Did you just say you have something from the agency?" she continues.

This relaxes me a bit and I stand up too, taking a deep breath of relief. The desk manager also seems to be relieved and with no further questions, changes the subject.

"Indeed." She walks inside the room, closing the door. "I hope you don't mind, but this information is confidential and must be kept quiet as much as possible."

She invites us to sit on the bed as she pulls out a silver high-tech canister.

"I didn't know you knew Professor Pickle." Amy says, taking hold of the device carefully.

"Yes," she turns to me and smiles, "I'm not sure if you remember me, Sonic. I was your guide during your very first mission."

I snap my fingers as the thought comes back to me. I knew that this girl's voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why. The Professor had given me a portal computer as a beginning step when I first became part of the agency. The computer was very small, yet looked better than most full-sized laptops. I can still remember the finely imprinted N.I.C.O.L.E on the top of the black screen. So obviously we all called her Nicole. For being a computer, she seemed to practically have a mind of her own, but still lacked emotion. After a while the Professor said that we would no longer be having Nicole because he was going to make some adjustments to her composition…

I now see what he meant.

"Nicole? Whoa, when the professor said he was going to change you he wasn't kidding!"

She giggles softly and pulls my hand until it's mutely through her body. I can still faintly see my hand on the other side. Amy gasps a little but Nicole makes sure to reassure her, saying that she is only a hologram. She then starts to explain the whole process of how she came to be but the conversation bores me so I decide to take a peek at the map. The canister opens with a small twist to the right and a blue colored, holographic map pops right out. The points of contact are identified with a red dot next to it. My heart sinks.

"Yo, Nicole. Mind telling me why each of these spots are about 10,000 miles away from each other?" I close the map and Amy takes it to have a look.

"I don't think it'd be much of a problem for you, Sonic" Nicole states.

"Yeah, I know but," I solemnly point to Amy, "traveling with a partner just isn't my style."

I'm met rapidly with a hand slap across my arm.

"Traveling with an obnoxious person like you isn't exactly the highlight of my day either!" she retorts.

Nicole just shakes her head, finding our dislike for each other amusing. "Junge liebe." She mutters. It's in a different language and I'm not exactly sure which one. She faintly smiles, but her eyes show yearning and desire.

"Must be a wonderful emotion." was all she said. Almost as if she was talking to only herself.


End file.
